Citas
Introducción Las citas son los dank memes, las perlas que todo miembro de Psyco ha soltado por su boca y/o teclado y que se ha considerado necesario guardarlas para la posteridad debido al descojone provocado en el momento que tuvieron origen, o por la brutalidad de las declaraciones del sujeto. Todo miembro es culpable de haber leído alguna vez las citas, todo miembro es y será culpable de ser origen de citas. For the citas. Historia Existe un registro oficial de citas desde el año 2013, momento en el que alguien tuvo la feliz idea de que toda perla quedase registrada de alguna forma, para así poder rememorarlas durante los períodos de nostalgia y/o mutetown intenso y partirse el ojete de nuevo. El principal desencadenante de esta decisión fueron probablemente varios picos de Sanginismo intenso en un corto espacio de tiempo. Este registro de citas se ha ido realizando mediante los canales de Donramon 2020 y posteriormente, por falta de espacio, en Muellín 2014 (activo a día de hoy) del TS. Listado de citas El registro de citas sigue la estructura de "Cita", - Usuario, fecha de origen. Siguen un orden descendente, por fecha de origen. "¿Habeis pensado que los calvos dentro de un par años se pueden convertir en publicidad?" - Filter, 2015 "Entre los 3 gitanos que tenía antes debajo del balcón y lo de ahora... (E3 Just Dance)" - txemaria, 2015 "http://i.imgur.com/tWWvPT2.png" - Telegram, 2015 "Acá en mi pais las cosas no estan tan mal. Solo he visto 5 muertos en mi vida." - Colombiano random, 2014 "El otro día me ecno." - Vivi, 2015 "Joder, este juego lo voy a tener que jugar de pie Blloodboner" - Legos, 2015 "xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD PWNED! XDD" - Zacr0, 2006 "ToRA ¡Ojalá te llueva!" - Conde, 2015 "- Javier, que si tieneh ropa susia" "- Ignasio, que te pireh!" - Belec, 2015 "http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=iABpWbt5" - Teamspeak, 2015 "QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ, ID A OTRO CANAL." - SuN, 2015 "- ¿Sangine trabajando? - Perdona pero hay un cementerio entero que no está de acuerdo." - Sangine, 2015 "Sabes que te va de puta madre cuando el rey de castilla es hijo de una sarracena" - Conde, 2014 "Yo la naturaleza que tengo más cerca son los ecuatorianos del 7º" - Legos, 2014 "Tan modeado no tiene el juego -> http://i.imgur.com/BcF7tbx.png" - Foxt, 2014 "Pero a ver, ¿conoces a Stoya?" - ToRA, 2012 "pagar 5€ de bundle Por SEGA doy la VIDA." - Opethz, 2014 "A ver qué puta mierda subo hoy." - Goodman Feels, 2014 "¿Vamos a hacer fustas de helis verdad?" - Filter, 2014 "Y eso que la gente es subnormal de la puta cabeza." - Legos, 2014 "Cuando salga el Bluestorm me compro la PS4." - Sangine, 2014 "¿Qué hora es?" - Filter, 2014 "¿Por qué Tora no hace Dubstep? Porque nunca le llega el drop" - Zacr0, 2014 <23:27:34> "senp" was kicked from the server by "Vivi" (paga la coca) <23:27:35> "david" was kicked from the server by "Foxt" (Cabrón poseído) <23:27:35> "Joni" was kicked from the server by "Conde" (Ice Bucket Challenge.) <23:27:42> "senp" connected to channel "Home" "- Senp: estarse quietos que conozco al SuN" <23:28:16> "senp" was banned for 2 hours from the server by "Zacr0" (azul) - TS, 2014 "Tengo que empezar a coger mejor el ratón" - Sun, 2014 "¿Qué hace el Alien Hunter acariciando a los humanos?" - Conde, 2014 "A chuparla ya, a chuparla todo, a chuparla la 3DS, a chuparla nintendo ya hombre..." - OpethzZ, 2014 "http://pastebin.com/pResacca" - Pastebin, 2014 "Pero a ver, fruta hay que comer la justa para no pillar escorbuto de ese" - ToRA, 2014 " Eres perfecta" A Beuchi -> http://i.imgur.com/kYh4PvR.png - Zacr0, 2014 " Que le cortes el cuello a alguien me parece bien." - Sun, 2014 " Yo esas mierdas me las trago todas." - Vivi, 2014 <01:34:35> "Tiipo de incógnito" was banned for 12 years 170 days from the server by "ToRA" (spoilers) - TeamSpeak, 2014 "(3:34 AM) Dejadme ir a cenar ya, que llevo queriendo desde que Legos y Sun se pusieron a discutir" - ToRA, 2014 " * crujidos de roña, gritos y lamentos de personas * " - Teclado de Sangine, 2014 "Cuando salgas de atocha habrá cabezas de niños gigantes por el suelo, no te asustes confirmado" - Anthares, 2014 "Te puedo asegurar que si quisiera meterme por el culo cosas, no seria un fuet. Empezaria con un pepino o algo asi" - Sangine, 2014 "A las mujeres hay que juzgarlas por el cuerpo, pero la cara también es importante." - Legos, 2014 "Estos de la NASA son unos fantasmas." - Opethz, 2014 "Yo por un módico precio, si queréis tikiti pumpum, y a tomar por culo" - Vivi, 2014 "El otro día estuve mirando simuladores y vi un simulador de ligar con palomas, palomas espaciales." - Legos, 2014 "Yo antes de entrar a este TS iba para premio Nobel, y ahora soy un parao." - Vivi, 2014 "Eso no es un spoiler." - Legos, 2014 "Un avestruz es un velociraptor venido a menos." - Vivi, 2014 "Un verano se me rompió el ascensor y me tiré 15 días sin salir a la calle." - Legos, 2014 " - Siri, blowjob - Mira, he encontrado esto en Internet" - Siri, 2014 "Aquí lo importante eres tú, Dimas, no yo" - Siri, 2014 "Tio no magais reir que dejo de pedalear y se apaga el pc joder." - Sangine, 2014 "Te los tiran de la espación estacial." - SuN, 2014 "Estas lágrimas empezaron con DJ Karpin." - Zacro, 2014 "Sun, ¿la calle X queda cerca de la estación de guaguas?" - filter, 2014 "Hostia, aquí me pillo la baja." - Indio, 2014 "Es un Indio, seguramente no sepa ni lo que es eso." - Legos, 2014 "Venga va, me lo voy a pillar, si me sobra la pasta" - Legos, 2014 "Es que... Internet yo no lo he usao apenas..." - Legos, 2014 "Voy a tener que vender la carreta para pagar al médico..." - Conde, 2014 "Ademas, yo cago en conchas, como en demolition man" - Zacr0, 2014 "Cagando La salpicadura es gotysimo" - Anthares, 2014 "Un niño no se reconoce en el espejo hasta por lo menos los 8 años" - Legos, 2013 "Yo si fuera una tía sería una zorra de mucho cuidao" - Legos, 2014 "Android se inventó para cuando vas a cagar" - ToRA, 2014 "En verdad si no lo meneo mucho no pasa nada" - Conde, 2014 "Si esto os parece fuerte imaginaros perder un testiculo luchando a cuchillo con vuestra madre" - TkC, 2004 "poniendole empeño al final acabas pillandole el truco" - TkC, 2004 "Lo abriré y le meteré la aspiradora suavemente..." - Filter, 2014 "Yo no soy muy de odiar, pero a ese Rey lo mataba" - Vivi, 2014 "Ni los juegos de Antena 3 son tan malos, joder." - Legos, 2014 "Joder, macho, estoy podrido por dentro. Me he tirado un pedo y me estoy ahogando." - Legos, 2014 "Yo soy la salsa de esta tortilla" - Legos, 2013 "El agua es un tubérculo" - Legos, 2013 __NOINDEX__